Never turn your back on me
by NikitaKnight
Summary: Remus erinnert sich zurück, an die letzte Nacht die er mit Sirius hatte, bevor Askaban ihn verschluckte... Slash!


Titel: Never turn your back on me

Teil: 1/1?

Autor: NikitaKnight

Fandoom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: Ich schwöre hier mit, dass mir nur die Idee wie ich die Charaktere durcheinander wirble gehört, die Charaktere aber selber nicht! Schade eigentlich!

Rating: 12PG Slash

Warnung: Drama, Sily, Lime

Kommentar: Eine kleine, süße Story über das, was vor dem Gefangenen von Askaban war. Zumindest über das, wie ich es mir gerne vorstelle. Wer kein Shounen-Ai mag, der sollte jetzt bitte gehen. Vielen Dank!

**Musikempfehlung: „Deadwood" von Garbage****Widmung:** Allen Sirius Black Fans, Lenora und Taiyo

**●•****٠·****˙Never turn your back on me˙****·٠****•●**

Eine noch dampfende Tasse Kaffee schwebte elegant durch den kleinen, etwas schmutzigen Raum des Tropfenden Kessels. Landete sorgsam und vorsichtig neben der Hand des am Tisch sitzenden Mannes. Nah genug um sie zu spüren und zu greifen, aber weit genug fort um ihn nicht zu verbrennen. Magisch drehte sich der Löffel sanft in dem wogenden Schaum, während ein Zuckerdöschen näher hüpfte und einen kleinen Berg ihres Inhaltes in das Haselnussfarbende Gebräu fallen ließ, so dass der Löffel darin es kurz schwer hatte, sich weiter zu drehen.

Der Gast sah dabei nicht mal auf, sondern griff stattdessen nach einer Tageszeitung und strich sorgsam die Titelseite glatt. Wie fast jeden Morgen in seinem Leben. Neben ihm stand ein alter, zerbeulter Koffer und die schwarze abgewetzte Lederjacke, welche noch dazu zu groß war, die er trug schien nicht mehr ganz neu zu sein. Die Jeans an seinen Beinen wirkte abgewetzt und ausgeblichen und der Pulli hatte wohl auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Überhaupt wirkte der eigentlich noch gar nicht so alte Mann wie ein Vagabund, ohne feste Bleibe und Wohnsitz. Die hellbraunen Haare, welche ein wenig länger waren und das weiche und liebevolle Gesicht umrahmten, teilweise ein wenig die feinen Narben auf seinem Gesicht verdeckten, wies ein paar feine graue Strähnen auf.

Ein goldenes Messingschild auf dem Koffer verriet als einziges den Namen dieses fast schon unnatürlich unscheinbaren Mannes, der gerade sorgsam ein Stück Schokolade aus einer Tafel brach und sich eines davon zwischen die Lippen schob. Remus John Lupin.

Doch was sagte dieser Name schon über einen Menschen aus?

Nicht im Traum wäre auch nur einer der weiteren Gäste des Tropfenden Kessels darauf gekommen, dass dieser Mann gar nicht so unscheinbar war, wie er wirkte. Ein Mann in dessen Brust zwei Herzen schlugen und dessen Name Remus fast schon schicksalhaft war. Romulus und Remus… die von der Wölfin gesäugten Kinder des Mars. Keiner ahnte wie nahe sein Name an der Wirklichkeit der Legende war. Und es war wohl auch besser so. Wer hätte schon gerne gewusst, dass er direkt neben einem Kind des Vollmonds saß? Remus störte es nicht wirklich, was die Leute über ihn dachten, wenn sie es wussten, aber dennoch behielt er sein kleines „Problem" lieber für sich und verschwieg den paar Menschen die er auf seinem Streifzug durch die Länder und Städte kennen lernte, es lieber. Sein Erscheinungsbild passte durch aus zu seinem Lebensstil. Remus Lupin war ein Vagabund des Lebens. Zog von Ort zu Ort und Stadt zu Stadt, in der Hoffnung irgendwann mal etwas zu finden, was ihn an einem Platz hielt. Aber bis jetzt war seine Suche erfolglos gewesen.

Das Gefühl von Heimat stellte sich nirgendwo bis jetzt ein.

Nun wie sollte es auch?

Zuhause hatte er sich nur zweimal in seinem Leben bis jetzt an zwei Orten gefühlt. Sogar daheim hatte er sich immer geduldet gefühlt, was wohl auch an seinem Fluch des Vollmonds lag. Den in jenen, kalten Nächten, wenn das himmlische Gestirn seinen ganzes Gesicht zeigte, verwandelte er sich in ein Untier, von dem die Muggel immer wieder gerne kleine Horrorfilmchen drehten, oder an deren Existenz sie nicht wirklich glaubten. Wie nahe sie an der Wirklichkeit waren, ahnte wohl niemand von ihnen.

Nun aber ihm war das nie ganz unrecht gewesen. Ihm war es sogar lieber, wenn es seine unmittelbaren Mitmenschen nicht wussten. Die Blicke, die ihn dann trafen waren ihm selbst ein Gräuel und das Fell was man sich gegen so etwas wachsen lassen musste, würde nie dick genug werden. Niemals…

So hielt er sich lieber bedeckt und zurück. Er hatte nicht mal jemand erzählt, dass er einst einer von jenen mutigen Menschen gewesen war, die den Kampf gegen Jenen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, nie aufgegeben hatten. So mutig es wohl gewesen war, zu kämpfen, so groß war die Trauer auch innerhalb des Ordens gewesen. Immer dann, wenn eine weitere Todesnachricht herein gekommen war. Ein weiterer Schlag gegen ihre ohne hin schon spärlichen Verteidigungswähle, die nach und nach von den Todessern eingerissen worden waren. Was zurück geblieben war, was Schmerz gewesen. Schmerz und Wut, sowie ein großes Maß an Verzweiflung.

Und dann… es erschien heute noch wie ein Wunder… War es ausgerechnet ein Kind, das Voldemort all seiner Macht und Stärke beraubte. Ein Kind, in dessen Adern das Blut von zwei seiner besten Freunde floss. Dessen Seele vollkommen rein gewesen war. Welch Ironie der Geschichte, dass trotz aller Versuche genau das zu verhindern, dass Voldemort das Kind fand, es genau das gewesen war, was ihm sein eigener Fallstrick gewesen war.

Der Brünette seufzte leise über seine eigenen Trübsinnigen Gedanken, die ihn an diesem Morgen heimsuchten. Womit er sie verdient hatte, wusste er selbst nicht so recht.

Es schien wohl an seinen in letzter Zeit wieder recht unruhigen Träumen zu liegen, die den nahenden Vollmond ankündigten. Sich schon längst nicht mehr schüttelnd bei diesem Gedanken, nahm er seine Tasse auf und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. Dabei das auf huschende wehmütige Gefühl fort schiebend, wenn er daran dachte, dass er wenn er früher aufgewacht war, aus einem Albtraum, da eine Schulter gewesen war, an die er sich hatte schmiegen können.

Doch das war 12 Jahre her… 12 lange Jahre, in denen er gelernt hatte, keine Schulter mehr zu brauchen. So ungern er es auch gelernt hatte… man gewöhnte sich an alles. Sogar an gewisse Wahrheiten und Tatsachen. Verstohlen fuhr er mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand unter seinen Pullover und strich über ein Lederband, an dem ein silberner, ein wenig verkratzter Ring hing.

Wohl das einzig teure das er besaß. Sah man mal von den Unmengen an Büchern ab, die in seinem magisch erweiterten Koffer ein Zuhause gefunden hatten. Ein wenig verschmitzt lächelnd, dachte Remus an das was seine Freunde wohl zu seinem Leben, in dem sich die Leidenschaft für Bücher nicht verändert hatte, gesagt hätten.

//Moons, du wirst noch karierte Augen bekommen vor lauter lesen und wie ich ne Brille!// lachte ihm James Stimme ins Ohr, aus der Ferne der Vergangenheit.

//Ich kann mich gar nie so lang wie du konzentrieren, Remus… Ich bewunder dich echt dafür!// fiepte Peter leise, was von einem leichten Lachen unterbrochen wurde.

//Ich wusste schon immer, dass Remus das Gehirn von euch drei Schwachköpfen ist. Außer großem Unsinn und Quidditch ist ja in eurem Schädel nicht viel drin!// fügte Lily Potter hinzu.

Und dann war da noch eine vierte Stimme, aus der Ferne der Vergangenheit. Eine Stimme mit einem weichen Bass. Melodisch und tief wie die Stimme eines großen Bruders, die einen belustig mahnte und gleichzeitig schmollend klang. //Ich frage mich, ob diese ach so tollen Bücher wohl auch küssen können, Moony… Ich denke Mr. Snuffles, sieht das etwas anders…//

Bei diesen Worten lief Remus ein Schauer den Nacken hinab und er schluckte leicht, schnell einen Schluck wärmenden Kaffee nehmend, der hoffentlich das beklemmende Gefühl aus seiner Brust und Magen vertrieb. Ein Gefühl, dass Schuld und das Bedürfnis nach Sühne in ihm hervor rief, da er noch immer daran dachte.

Noch immer den inneren, tief unter Kummer und Frust begrabenden Wunsch hegte alles zurück drehen zu können und für eine kleine Ewigkeit in einem einzigen Moment gefangen bleiben zu können, bis er starb!

Doch das war nicht möglich und all die Erinnerungen mussten langsam ruhen. Es kam Remus fast schon merkwürdig zufällig vor, dass er gerade heute Morgen so in der Vergangenheit gefangen war. Wieder seufzte er, nahm sich noch ein Stück Schokolade. Es musste wohl daran liegen, dass ihn Professor Dumbledore um eine Unterredung gebeten hatte und sich in gut einer Stunde mit ihm hier treffen wollte.

Die nahe bevorstehende Begegnung mit seinem alten Schulleiter weckte alle alten Erinnerungen und Impressionen in ihm. Sogar so welche, die man lieber löschen würde. Doch auch wenn er es konnte, wenn er als Zauberer in der Lage gewesen wäre, sie aus seinem Kopf einfach heraus zu nehmen, so hatte er nie den Mut gehabt es zu tun. Vielleicht weil sie das letzte waren, woran er sich festhalten konnte. Das letzte was ihm wenigstens ein wenig das Gefühl vermittelte, dass es Zeiten gegeben hatte, in denen er glücklich gewesen war. Seit Voldemort fort war… herrschte Frieden auf der Welt.

Alle Menschen waren sicher und glücklich… Doch seine Welt, war seit dem kein Ort zum Wohnen und Bleiben mehr. Seit dem war er auf der Flucht. Vor sich… Vor der Vergangenheit… und seiner eigenen, verabscheuungswürdigen Sehnsucht. In einer Welt wie Heute, die die Furcht und Verzweiflung von damals nicht mehr kannte, längst vergessen hatte, würde niemand noch Verständnis für ein Verlangen haben, dass seltsam unmenschlich erschien.

Und darum zog er weiter.

Von Ort zu Ort, von Land zu Land – In der Hoffnung irgendwann wieder ein Stück von sich selbst zu finden, ohne Sehnsucht…

Ohne Gefühl und Wünsche…

Wieder in die Realität einkehrend, griff Remus nach der Zeitung vor ihm, dessen Titelseite er bis jetzt vollkommen unbeachtet gelassen hatte. Neugierig ließ er den Blick seiner braunen Bernsteine darauf sinken. Nur um kurz darauf blasser zu werden als jede Wand.

Vor ihm präsentierte sich ein Vertrautes Gesicht. Das sich bewegende Foto zeigte jemanden, der ihm nur zu gut bekannt war. Ein Gesicht, das in Wahnsinn getaucht war und schrill, tonlos zu ihm hinauf lachte. Bösartig und tief gebrochen zu gleich sahen ihn die Schwarzen Augen an, deren Farbe er noch zu gut kannte. Und wie von magischer Hand tauchte sich das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge in Farbe. Er sah die blauen Aquamarine blitzen, sah die Farbe des seidenen, knitterigen Hemdes, das karmesinrot schimmerte, sich perfekt an die leicht gebräunte, glatte Haut schmiegte. Ihm stieg der Geruch nach Wind, etwas Schweiß und einem herben männlichen After-Shave in die Nase.

Der Geruch nach Leder und Abenteuer, Wärme und Geborgenheit. Kalt überrollte ihn die Welle der aufsteigenden Sehnsucht und ein Hauch von Übelkeit mischte sich dem bei, während er versuchte sein wummerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Zittrig fuhren seine Finger über das Gesicht des Fotos. Fuhren über den wahnsinnig lachenden Mann, der wirkte, als wäre er auf Droge.

Als hätte er eine Jahrelange Maske abgelegt und würde nun sein wahres, verstecktes und ungeschminktes Gesicht zeigen. Ein grausames Gesicht… Das wusste er doch nur zu gut. Und trotzdem krampfte sich irgendwo in seinem Magen etwas zusammen, als er es sah. Als er sah, wie der junge Kerl, er konnte keine 23 sein, ihm höhnisch und spöttisch entgegen lachte. Remus wusste allerdings: Es war nicht er der ausgelacht wurde. Sirius lachte wohl eher sich selbst aus.

Das konnte er nur zu deutlich in seinen Augen sehen. Immerhin kannte er diesen Ausdruck seit er 11 war. Er wusste wie der Langhaarige Mann tickte, der 7 Jahre lang einen Schlafsaal mit ihm geteilt hatte. Sirius hatte viele Gesichter. Viele Fassetten in einer Persönlichkeit. Und die Grausamste war wohl, wenn er sich über sich selbst lustig machte und wenn er dabei die Umstehenden um sich verhöhnte. Aber was die anderen traf und verletzte, Remus wusste wovon er sprach, verletzte gerade Sirius am meisten. Allerdings wusste der Werwolf bis heute nicht, warum Sirius dieses mal so gelacht hatte.

Erst heute, nach 12 Jahren, wo er das Foto wieder sah, fragte er sich überhaupt das erste mal nach dem Grund. Fiel ihm wirklich erst jetzt auf, wie traurig und verzweifelt die Augen hinter dem Lachen schimmerten? Ein feiner Schmerz bohrte sich in seine Brust, während er weiter das Foto betrachtete, ohne den Grund für diesen Bericht überhaupt zu kennen. Warum wühlte man diesen Fall, diese Sache nach 12 Jahren wieder aus? Hatten die Leute den keine Skrupel?

Remus hatte schon immer geahnt, dass der Tagesprophet ein nutzloses Schmierblatt war. Vor allem seit dem Rita Skeeter für dieses Käseblatt arbeitete. Er schnaubte grollend, kurz daran denkend, wie sie mal über die „Gefahr von Halbwesen die zu viel wüssten" berichtet hatte und ihm damit eine Zeitlang einen Job nahezu unmöglich gemacht hatte. „Mistweib…" nuschelte er leise, über seine sonst so anständig redenden Lippen. Sich dann ganz dem Artikel widmend, auch wenn er fast glaubte sich gar nicht stark genug zu fühlen für diese Worte. Das erste mal in seinem Leben hasste er den Umstand lesen zu können!

**Entkommen! – Sirius Black entkam aus Askaban! ****Dementoren Wachen doch unnütz? **

_Askaban, das sicherste aller Gefängnisse, laut unserem Minister für Zauberei, Cornelius Fudge, wurde gestern Nacht von einem Skandal heimgesucht. Der mehrfach verurteilte Todesser und Maßenmörder Sirius Black, einer der getreusten von Jenem-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist aus dem angeblich sichersten Gefängnis der Welt entkommen. Trotz der strengen Bewachung durch 5 Dementoren gleichzeitig, die um seine Zelle im Hochsicherheitstrakt positioniert waren, ist es ihm gelungen zu fliehen und damit unsere schönen Straßen und Leben wieder unsicher zu machen. Wie das Zauberei Ministerium bekannt gab, wandelt einer der gefürchtetsten Todesser wieder unter uns und ist damit wohl auf der Jagd nach eben jenem, der seinen Herrn zu Fall brachte. „Er wird wohl auf der Jagd nach dem Jungen sein." Bestätigte eine Mitarbeiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung, welche es aber vorzieht anonym zu bleiben. Wie es Sirius Black allerdings gelang aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen, ist allen ein Rätsel. So lässt sich vermuten, ob die Wahl, ausschließlich Dementoren zu der Bewachung dieses hochgefährlichen Mannes abzustellen, gut war. Es wird vermutet, dass die Dementoren ihre „Arbeit" nicht ernst nahmen und Sirius Black wohl ab und an gar nicht bewachten. Laut der ersten Zeugenaussagen, seiner Mithäftlinge war Black in den letzten Tagen und Wochen äußerst unruhig und gerade zu in Hochstimmung. Außerdem festentschlossen seinen Plan, den-Jungen-der-überlebt-hat, umzubringen und damit das Werk seines Meisters fortzusetzen. Mehr zu Sirius Blacks Plänen lesen sie bitte auf Seite 4_

Remus glaubte irgendwo zwischen Zeit und Raum zu schweben. Ihm war kalt und heiß gleichzeitig.

Wie in Trance strich er über die Zeitung. Strich über die Worte, die er gerade in sich aufgesogen hatte. Sirius war entkommen. Aus Askaban entkommen. Dem sichersten aller Gefängnisse. Es war ein Schock und ihm wurde leicht schwindelig, so dass er glaubte von dem Stuhl zu rutschen. Denn die grausame Tatsache war, dass er nur zu genau wusste, wie Sirius entkommen war. Und das es indirekt seine Schuld war, dass er entkommen konnte.

Nur wegen ihm hatten seine Freunde vor 17 Jahren etwas gelernt, was eigentlich hochgradig verboten war für Schüler und bei Nicht-Meldung hart bestraft wurde. Doch bis jetzt, obwohl er es wohl immer gekonnte hatte, hatte er nicht einmal versucht zu fliehen. Remus hatte schon oft daran gedacht, was wohl wäre, wenn Sirius wieder zu Padfoot werden würde, dem großen schwarzen Hund, seine Animagus Gestalt, um damit zu entkommen. Aber bis jetzt hatte er es nie versucht.

Warum aber jetzt? Etwa wirklich, weil er Harry jagen wollte? Den Sohn seines besten Freundes? Des Mannes, den er verraten hatte? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er nach 12 Jahren seien Zeitpunkt um sich zu rächen erreicht hatte? Es erschien so unsinnig und unlogisch. Wie eine Flutwelle brachen alle Zweifel, alle Wut und alle Sehnsucht in ihm hervor und gaben sich die Klinke in ihm in die Hand. Fast hätte er sich selbst dafür verabscheut…

Doch längst hatte Remus gelernt sich selbst zu verzeihen, wenn es nötig wurde. Sein grausam pochendes Herz, in seinem Leib schwieg nicht, so sehr er es auch an raunte sich gefälligst zusammen zu reißen. Unerbittlich pochte und schlug es, während ihm wieder die Bilder von der zerstörten Straße durch den Kopf huschten. Die Straße die in Blut getränkt worden war und in der 11 Menschen getötet worden waren. Unter anderem einer seiner besten Freunde. Er hatte dort auf der Straße den Tod gefunden, ebenfalls durch die Hand eines Freundes. Wie bitter hatte doch alles sein Ende gefunden. Von einst vier guten, festen Freunden, war nur noch er übrig geblieben. Nur noch er und der andere auf ewig, zumindest hatte es so sollen sein, fort gesperrt, um in der Finsternis seinen Tod zu finden.

Noch zu gut erinnerte er sich an die kurze, knappe Gerichtsverhandlung von Sirius Black, dem Mann der das Leben seines besten Freundes und dessen Frau durch einen furchtbaren Verrat auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und von einem zweiten, den er in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Remus schauderte es kalt, als er an den Tag dachte, der so schicksalhaft für die Welt gewesen war. Für die Zaubererwelt eine Befreiung. Für ihn der grausame Weg in eine nicht enden wollende Einsamkeit. In eine Welt aus Schmerz und Furcht.

Nicht ein Wort hatte er ihm gesagt, zum Abschied. Jedenfalls kein Wort, das man als einen letzten Gruß hätte verstehen können. Diese Nacht, die Nacht von Halloween, war wahrlich eine Nacht der auferstehenden Dämonen gewesen. Mit den Fingern über das Bild seines ehemaligen Freundes und Gefährten fahrend, verspürte er an sich ein ziehen, seines Geistes. Fort in jene Nacht, die für ihn die wohl schönste und schrecklichste Nacht seines Lebens gewesen war…

**˙·٠•● Flashback●•٠·˙**

31.10.1981

_…so ergibt sich, dass der Gegenfluch, im Sinne der sich steigernden Kraft und Wirkung, selbst als Fluch bezeichnet werden kann, der, falsch verwendet, ebenso eine verheerende Wirkung haben kann, wie der eigentliche Fluch an sich. So ist die Bezeichnung Gegenfluch´ falsch…_

Müde rieb sich Remus seine Augen. Fuhr sich über das blasse Gesicht, das vom Vollmond gezeichnet war, der kaum 24 Stunden her war. Die letzte Verwandlung zerrte noch immer an seinen Knochen. Doch er weigerte sich strick schlafen zu gehen, so müde er auch war. Mittlerweile hatten die danach folgenden Albträume ein Maß angenommen, dass selbst für einen so abgeklärten Geist wie seinen nicht mehr erträglich war.

So wollte er nicht riskieren, wieder schreien aufzuwachen und um sich zu schlagen, aus Angst er könnte sich doch endlich vollständig in die Bestie verwandelt haben, die in ihm hauste und einmal im Monat heimsuchte.

Es war albern… sehr albern, dass wusste er nur zu gut. Und wahrscheinlich waren es eher die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen, die ihm wirklich den Schlaf raubten und seine Wut und sein schlechtes Gewissen in der Gestalt des Werwolfes zu ihm schickten. Aber so etwas wollte und würde er nicht so einfach zugeben. Darum verbrachte er die Nacht damit seine Bücher zu wälzen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass der Morgen schon kommen würde und mit ihm die Erschöpfung, welche ihn gewiss einfach übermannte und ihm einen ruhigen, tiefen und vor allem traumlosen Schlaf schenkte. So hatte er es in den letzten Wochen immer gelöst. Und dabei würde er auch bleiben!

In die kleine Küche schlurfend, die direkt an den spartanisch eingerichteten Wohnraum anschloss, blickte er sehnsüchtig auf die Kaffeekanne, die zum Glück noch eine gute Tasse von dem dunklen Gebräu ausspuckte, bevor er eine neue Kanne aufsetzte um den Rest der Nacht auch noch hinter sich zu bringen.

Knapp ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Trank einen Schluck, nach dem er drei Löffel Zucker hinein gerührt hatte. Seine grauen Perlen wanderten fast schon gelangweilt über die nicht gerade kleinen Stapel von Büchern, die sich über all in dem Zimmer türmten und ihm mal wieder eindrucksvoll bewiesen, wie langweilig sein Leben Teilweise war. Es war… ermüdend… All das Wissen… All das Können… Sein Blick wanderte auf seinen Zauberstab… wofür nur? Er war immer noch da, wo er gewesen war, nach Hogwarts.

Ja… wohl studiert und belesen, aber noch immer Joblos. Und noch immer das, was er war seit er 8 Jahre alt war. Ein Verurteilter der Nacht und des Mondes. Jemand der nicht mal ebenso einfach eingestellt wurde. Denn leider war es nun einmal so, dass alle Werwölfe vom St. Mungos aus dem Ministerium gemeldet wurden. Seine Eltern hatten das ja nicht wissen können, als sie ihn damals mit den schweren Verletzungen dort hin brachten. Sie hatten es nur gut gemeint. Doch trotzdem bereitete das ihrem Sohn nun unverhoffte, aber seit Jahren geahnte Probleme.

Er fand einfach keine Arbeit. Jeder neue Arbeitgeber fragte beim Ministerium nach, ob es Auffälligkeiten an dem Beschäftigten gab. Und natürlich antworteten diese nur zu gerne und ehrlich. Remus hatte noch nie länger als 2 Monate irgendwo gearbeitet. Keiner hatte Verständnis für einen Werwolf der nicht so war, wie seine Artgenossen und mit einem Doktorentitel daher kam, gewillt jede doch so dumme Arbeit zu machen. Hauptsache Arbeit!

Aber die Vorurteile waren einfach zu riesigen in dieser Gesellschaft. Und noch mehr, seit dem die frei lebenden Werwolfe sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatten, der sie nutzte um Angst und Schrecken unter den Menschen zu verbreiten. So war das Misstrauen nur noch weiter gestiegen und er war ein kaum noch gern gesehener Gast, außer im Hause Weasley und Potter… Allerdings…

In letzter Zeit nicht mal mehr da.

Voller Bitterkeit auf ein paar Fotos auf seinem Schreibtisch starrend, auf denen seine „Besten Freunde" abgebildet waren, fragte er sich, ob sie diese Bezeichnungen überhaupt verdienten. Immerhin… glaubten sie wirklich, dass er nicht merkte wie sie über ihn redeten, hinter seinem Rücken.

Sie sollten doch wissen, dass seine Ohren gut genug waren um ihre Stimmen schon Meterweit zu hören, bevor er einen Raum betrat und seine Nase gut genug um zu merken wann sie ihn anlogen. Doch das schien sie nicht mal zu stören. Remus war nicht entgangen, dass sie ihn für den Verräter hielten, der in letzter Zeit im Orden um ging und die geheimen Pläne und Strategien verriet.

Der Lily und James ausspionierte und angeblich zu den Todessern gehörte. Wie konnten seine Freunde nur so etwas von ihm glauben? Seufzend für er sich durch die Haare und zog seine Beine auf das Bett, in der Kerzenbeschienen Dunkelheit des Zimmers mit seinem eigenen Grausamen Schicksal des freundschaftlichen Verrates zu kämpfen. Seit er bemerkt hatte, dass sogar Sirius ihn im Verdacht hatte, war er dem Orden und dem Schwarzhaarigen fern geblieben.

Hatte sich ein eigenes Zimmer in London genommen, nach dem er nichts als den Hausschlüssel in der Wohnung seines Geliebten zurück gelassen hatte. Zu weh hatte es getan die Worte des Verdachtes sogar aus seinem Mund zu hören. Peter und James hatten ihm auch noch zugestimmt. Sieben Jahre Freundschaft waren auf einmal zum Teufel gewesen. Sieben Jahre Freud und Leid. Sie hatten alles geteilt. Von kleinen bis hin zu mächtig großen Problemen, aber…

Scheinbar hatte das nicht ausgereicht.

Das Vertrauen war dahin gewesen. In diesen Zeiten des erbarmungslosen Krieges wurde jeder zum Feind, sogar der beste Freund. Und bevor er es ihnen noch schwieriger machte über ihn zu reden, war er lieber gegangen. Vielleicht… hatte das etwas von Flucht und klagte ihn nur zusätzlich an, aber… Er war schon immer ein Feigling auf dem Gebiet gewesen. Und wenn seine Freunde nicht an ihn glaubten, warum sollte er sich dann noch die Mühe machen, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Sogar… für Lily stand es doch fest.

Und Sirius Herz schien ja auch noch nicht ergriffen genug von ihm zu sein, wenn er so etwas auch nur denken konnte. Nie hatte Remus auch nur einen Moment daran gedacht, seit Moody den Gedanken geäußert hatte, dass sie einen Verräter in der Ordens Bewegung hätten, dass es Sirius oder Peter sein könnten. Er hatte verzweifelt versucht herauszufinden, wer so widerlich und abartig war sich in ihre Reihen zu schleichen um an Informationen für Voldemort zu kommen. Nur um dann herauszufinden, dass es die eigenen Freunde waren, die ihn verdächtigten.

Das war eine Pille von der Art, die man nicht mal mit sehr viel Wasser herunter bekam. Und trotzdem… Hatte er ihre Fotos hier stehen. Hatte er an sie gedacht heute Abend und sich gefragt, ob es ihnen allen gut ging. Schließlich waren die Todesser nahe und der Wiederstand drohte fast zu kippen, angesichts des vor Wochen schon gefallenen Ministeriums. Man musste unheimlich vorsichtig sein mit wem man sprach. Überall konnten Leute unter einem Imperiusfluch stehen.

Überall konnte ein Spitzel versteckt sein.

Nichts war mehre sicher.

Remus war sich nicht mal mehr sicher ob Hogwarts noch sicher war. Dumbledore schlug sich zweifellos tapfer. Aber wie lange würde er der Armee von Voldemort noch stand halten können? Wie lange würden sie alle das noch schaffen?

Der Glockenschlag der Turmuhr riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er warf einen Blick durch das Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Zählte dabei 12 Schläge und damit die Mitternachtsstunde. Die halbe Nacht war rum. Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine schmalen Lippen und er suchte mit der Hand unter dem Kopfkissen nach einem Schokorigel, bevor er sich wieder erhob und zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber schritt.

Sich gerade daran niederlassen wollend, glaubte er durch das rascheln des Schokopapiers ein leises „Plopp" zu hören, dass sich ganz nach einer herbei apparierten Person anhörte. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Wer sollte schon wissen, wo er war? Nun gut… Wenn man gewollt hätte, würde man ihn schon finden, aber bis jetzt hatte sich keiner die Mühe gemacht nach ihm zu suchen. Warum also jetzt auf einmal?

Traurig den Kopf schüttelnd, strich er sich ein paar der längeren Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, die wohl nie so perfekt sitzen würden, wie die von einen gewissen Top-Auror und Ex-Freund, der gewiss gerade in irgendeinem Pub hing und sich die Birne mir Feuerwhiskey und Schapps zu dröhnte. Was ihm natürlich vollkommen egal war. Sollte der Mistkerl doch machen was er wollte! Bestimmt würde ihn die Wirtin gerne trösten, da er ja nun vor 3 Wochen von seinem Freund verlassen worden war und noch nicht einmal versucht hatte ihn zu finden!

//Mistkerl!!!!// dachte sich der junge Mann und blätterte wieder in seinem Buch und den Unterlagen. Sich wieder in dem langweiligen Aufsatz über Flüche und Gegenflüche vergrabend, schreckte er durch ein dumpfes Klopfen auf, dass von der Tür her rührte.

Einem Herzkasper nur knapp entkommend, stierte Remus die Tür an, die von seinem Schreibtisch nur 6 Schritte entfernt war, sie lag genau neben der spärlichen Küchenzeile, ja so klein war sein Zimmer, in der Hoffnung es würde sich um eine akustische Täuschung handeln.

Allerdings wiederholte sich das Phänomen kaum ein paar Sekunden später ein weiteres mal und Remus zuckte nun sogar eine Spur zusammen, bevor er erschauerter und nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Dort draußen war jemand, der zum ihm wollte. Seine feinen Instinkte sagten ihm augenblicklich, dass es wohl kaum die Nachbarn waren, sich wegen Ruhe Störung beschweren wollten.

Immerhin hatte er nicht mal ein Radio hier in dem kleinen Raum!

Zudem roch ein Muggel niemals so eindeutig nach Magie.

Sich langsam erhebend, schlich er leise und mit den restlichen noch meist Tage bleibenden Instinkten des Wolfes in seiner Brust auf die Tür zu um zu lauschen. Schon beim näher kommen hörte er einen vertrautem Atem, leicht schwer und gehetzt, ein sich nur langsam beruhigendes Herz und ein feiner Geruch von Angstschweiß, der ihm auch nur zu deutlich bekannt war. Sich gegen die Tür lehnend, musste er sich nicht extra die Mühe machen durch den Spion zu gucken, um zu erkennen das es eben jener Ex-Freund war, welchen er nun wirklich nicht sehen wollte, der vor der Tür stand. Sirus Black lehnte auf der anderen Seite gewiss mit den Händen auf den Rahmen an der Tür und rang nach Atem wie nach einem langen Lauf.

„Remus…" Ein leises Krächzen drang an seine feinen Ohren. Und einmal wieder fiel ihm dabei auf, wie schön es klang, wenn Sirius diesen Namen aussprach. Seinen Namen. Mit seiner Stimme gesprochen, die so einen schönen Bass hatte und ihn immer ein wenig an einen Bruder erinnert hatte, als sie damals nur Freunde gewesen waren.

Gespannt lehnte der Brünette seine Stirn an das Holz der Tür, die trennende Wand zwischen ihnen, gerade und lauschte weiter. Lauschte auf den einsamen Herzschlag. Selbst durch die Tür konnte er die Spuren des After Shaves wahrnehmen und etwas von dem Geruch nach Motorradschmiere und Benzin. Aber am wohl deutlichsten war der Geruch von Wind und Panik. Angstschweiß hatte er schon lange nicht mehr an Sirius Körper gerochen.

Eigentlich fast nie und nicht in dem Maße. Doch er war sich sicher, dass etwas sehr bedeutendes und erschreckendes passiert sein musste, wenn Sirius hier zu dieser Stunde, mit dieser Angst, die ihm gerade zu verräterisch am ganzen Körper klebte und die in feinen Wellen zu Remus hinüber schwappte, hier auftauchte.

„Moony… bitte… öffne die Tür…" flehte der Langhaarige auf der anderen Seite weiter. „Lass mich rein…" Nun mischte sich die Angst auch in die sonst so feste Stimme und Remus schluckte heftig. Sirius wusste, dass er hier war. Er würde sich nicht verstecken können vor ihm. So gerne er es gerade auch getan hätte. So blieb dem Wolf nichts weiter übrig, als vorsichtig die Hand nach dem Türgriff auszustrecken und sie zu öffnen.

Wenn auch mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch. Aber Sirius war und wäre rücksichtslos genug, um im Zweifelsfall die Tür auf andere Art und Weise zu öffnen, wenn er ihm nicht Einlass gewährte. Und bevor die Nachbarn doch noch einen Grund bekamen, sich zu beschweren, war es besser ihn hinein zu lassen.

Wie in Zeitlupe schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf den wesentlich größeren Auror frei, der leise japsend in der Tür stand, sich wirklich an beiden Rahmen abstützend und den Blick zu Boden gekehrt. In der einen Hand hielt er den Zauberstab und sein Haar, das sonst so ordentlich, ja fast schon penibel frisiert war, hing kreuz und quer aus dem Pferdeschwanz heraus.

Ein paar längere Ponysträhnen, verdeckten den Blick auf die Augen, die blauen Black-Aquamarine für die diese Familie so berühmt war und die einem, das wusste Remus nur zu gut, mit einem einzigen Blick Herz und Seele rauben konnten. Doch heute Abend würde Sirius es nicht so einfach haben. DAS nahm sich Remus sehr fest vor! Wenn nicht sogar noch fester, als ihm nicht länger als 5 Minuten zu zuhören.

„Du hast 5 Minuten!" meinte er knapp und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Eigentlich um ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen zu müssen, doch leider sah er die dunkel funkelnden Seeperlen nur zu gut, als er sich herum drehte und genau in den Spiegel blickte, der an der Wand dieser Streichholzschachtel hing. Kalt und gierig verlangend blitzten sie ihn an und bevor sich der junge Wolf versah, hatten sich die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen fest um ihn geschlungen. Das Leder seiner Jacke knarzte bei dieser Bewegung vertraut melodisch und der Geruch nach Vanilletabak stieg ihm zusätzlich in die Nase, als ihm Sirius auf einmal un-angenehm nahe war.

„Du sollst mir doch nicht den Rücken zu drehen… Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen…" schnarrte ihm die gefährliche Stimme von seinem Ex-Geliebten entgegen und Remus durchlief ein Schauer. „Tu ich doch gar nicht… Jedenfalls… nicht wirklich…" brachte er mit Mühe hervor zu sagen und hielt seinen Zauberstab direkt an seine Seite. „Lass mich los, oder ich spreng dir ein Loch in die Jacke…"

Es war eine halbherzige Drohung, dass wusste sogar er selbst. Immerhin würde er wohl nie in der Lage sein Sirius wirklich Gewalt anzutun. Dazu war der andere einfach zu stark und zu gewitzt. Im Spiegel konnte er diese Surreale Situation verfolgen. Sah sich selbst, in den Armen von seinem Freund, der ihn unerbittlich festhielt und für seine Drohung nur ein müdes, aber boshaftes Lächeln übrig hatte.

„Na los… stell mir die Frage, Remus… Damit du weißt, ob du es mit mir, oder einem Todesser zu tun hast!" säuselte er und fixierte dabei genau das leicht verspannte Gesicht des studierten Werwolfes, der nicht so recht wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Ja… die Sicherheitsfrage hatte er wohl vergessen. Und das als ehemaliges Ordens Mitglied. Er sollte sich wirklich schämen... bei Gelegenheit.

„Was habe ich dir zu deinem Schulabschluss geschenkt?!" Seltsam wie fest eine Stimme klingen konnte, selbst wenn man eigentlich sich nicht sicher war, was mit den eigenen Gefühlen los war, die gerade in seiner Brust und in seinem Magen Rumba tanzten. Es musste an der betörenden Anwesenheit des Schwarzhaarigen liegen und den tiefen eindringlichen Blicken die er ihm zu warf, durch den Spiegel, bevor er seine Lippen auf seinen Hals senkte und mit der anderen Hand, mit der er ihn nicht am Bauch festhielt und damit bei sich behielt, den Kragen seines Pullovers etwas fortzog um besser an die Haut darunter zu kommen.

„Deine Unschuld!" hauchte er dann zwischen zwei Küssen mit rauchiger Stimme, als hätte er eine ganze Packung seiner heißgeliebten Vanille Zigaretten in einer Stunde geraucht. Unter den Lippen des jungen Wiederstandkämpfers fast zerschmelzend, versuchte Remus verzweifelt sich zusammen zu reißen. Doch wie sollte das möglich sein, wenn das was man so sehnsüchtig begehrte direkt hinter einem war und einen nicht nur förmlich ansprang, sondern nahe zu besprang?

„Und was habe ich dir gesagt werde ich tun, wenn du mir jemals den Rücken zu drehst? Wenn du mich jemals verlässt?!" raunte er ihm dann wieder in sein Ohr, genau wissend, dass Remus dadurch noch ein ganzes Stück schwächer in den Knien wurde. „Das… du mich dann… töten wirst…" brachte er mit brüchiger Stimme hervor. „Mich brichst… mich schändest… und nichts von mir zurück lässt, was noch jemand haben will…" Die Worte hatten etwas merkwürdig erniedrigendes, wenn man sie nochmal wiederholen musste, aber irgendwie auch etwas Magisches.

Es war ein dummes, im Spaß gesagtes Versprechen. Aber in dieser Nacht schienen sie so seltsam real zu sein. So seltsam wirklich. In den aufzuckenden Augen konnte er etwas mörderisch lüsternes Erkennen, das ihn für einen Moment glauben ließ, dass Sirius nur gekommen war um sein Versprechen von damals wahr zu machen. Und so dumm es klang… er hoffte es fast auch!

„Ganz genau… wie konntest du das nur vergessen, Moony!" mahnte es ihm belustigt entgegen und Sirius Hand wanderte unter seinen Pullover. Strich über die Narben auf seinem Bauch. Spuren von damals. Von dem Angriff des Werwolfs, der ihn verflucht hatte und teilweise auch von ihm selbst. Die Fingernägel des Langhaarigen fuhren krallen darüber. Zogen die feinen, aber deutlichen Erhebungen nach. Reizten die sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr erhitzende Haut.

Verursachten bei dem Brünetten eine Dauerwelle aus feinen, zarten Schauern, die an ihm hinab perlten und ihn immer mehr die Gewalt über seinen sonst so rationalen Verstand verlieren ließ. Klackernd fiel der Zauberstab aus seiner Hand und ein leises Keuchen verließ seine Lippen, während er seine Hände auf die vertraut-fremden legte und sie versuchte festzuhalten. „Ich will nicht… ich…" versuchte er sich vergeblich gegen sich selbst und seine Begierde zu wehren. „Ihr habt… ich habs genau gehört…"

Halbe Sätze um etwas zu erklären und klar zu stellen, was Sirius gefälligst ins Gedächtnis rufen sollte, was er getan hatte. Wie er sich aufgeführt hatte. Was er mit ihm gemacht hatte. Dieser elende Kerl sollte gefälligst einmal in seinem Leben bereuen was er getan hatte und nicht denken, dass er ihm alles verzieh, wenn er nur ab und zu ihm kam, um der gepeinigten Wolfseele den Rücken zu kraulen! Wer war er denn, Herr Gott noch mal?

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß alles, Moons…" Schnurrte es hinter ihm und ruckartig drehte er ihn herum und zwang ihn nun ihn direkt anzusehen. „Ich habe einen riesen Fehler gemacht…"

Die Lederjacke schien sich selbstständig zu machen und glitt in einer einzig fließenden Bewegung zu Boden, als Sirius sie abschüttelte. „Aber diesen Fehler werde ich nie wieder machen, Moons. Nicht noch einmal!" Zärtlich strich er Remus über seine Wange. Musterte sein Gesicht, als wollte er sich jedes kleine Stück davon einprägen. „Ich habe für die heutige Nacht einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen, um an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein. Egal was passiert, Moony… Du wirst in Sicherheit sein!"

Weich und zärtlich legten sich dann die Lippen des Größeren auf die von Remus und noch während er seinen unvergleichlichen Geschmack genoss, fragte er sich, was dieses Kauderwelsch zu bedeuten hatte. Was zu Teufel wollte Sirius ihm damit nur sagen? Was sollte das ganze hier nur? Aber Verstand und Herz arbeiteten nicht zusammen.

Noch während er nachdachte konnte er seine Finger an dem Hemdkragen von Sirius roten Seidenhemd spüren. Die Fingerspitzen fühlten nach der Brokatstickerei an den Abschlüssen, bis sie die Knöpfe fanden und sie einzeln und langsam öffneten. Neugierig fühlend und tastend. Nach und nach die gebräunte Haut frei legend und die unter dem Stoff verborgenen Tattoos. Dabei fühlend wie der herrische Griff von seinen Händen ihm den Pullover immer wieder hochschoben, bis er ihn zwang sich von ihm zu lösen und ihn sich abstreifen zu lassen.

„Sirius… Ich… was…" Ein letzter Versuch sich aufzulehnen gegen das was er tat. Wieder brachte Sirius ihn zum schweigen. Küsste seine Lippen nachdrücklich. Versiegelte den süßen Mund, der nichts als unsinnige Fragen stellte, selbst jetzt, wo er doch etwas ganz anderes mit ihm vor hatte. „Schhht! Sei still… Nur einmal in deinem Leben, Remus… Halt dann die Klappe wenn man es dir sagt!" knurrte er leise, bedrohlich und schob den nur um 6 Monate Älteren zu dem Bett hinüber. Mit mehr Gewalt als Sanftheit drückte er ihn darauf hernieder und beugte sich über ihn. Fuhr mit den Lippen und der Zunge die doch recht ansehnliche Brust entlang. Strich nun im dämmerigen Licht des Raumes sachte über jede Unebenheit der Haut. Saugte die Impression dabei in sich ein, als wäre es das letzte mal, dass er sie sah.

Wieder keuchte Remus auf. Wie sehr hatte er das doch vermisst. Wie sehr hatte er Sirius Hände und Lippen vermisst. Seine Spiele mit seinem Körper. Wenn er bewies, dass er nicht umsonst in Hogwarts und auf der Aurorenschule danach den Titel „Perfectly French-Speakers" erhalten hatte. Welch Ironie. Und diese „Gabe" verschwendete er an einen zweitklassigen Werwolf, der wohl scheinbar ein drittklassiger Doktor war, da er ja noch immer arbeitslos war. Wie viel musste man wohl noch wissen, um unverzichtbar zu werden? Japsend schnappte Remus nach Luft, als er spürte, dass die suchenden Finger an seinem Hosenbund angekommen waren. Und draußen schlug die Kirchturmuhr Viertel nach 12. Na wunderbar. Hatte er nicht etwas von „Standhaft sein" und „Nur 5 Minuten" geplant gehabt?

Das hier lief auf mehr raus, als nur 5 Minuten! Definitiv und kaum noch abwendbar!

„Ich… ich hasse dich…" schluchzte er leise, zwischen dem weiteren Schauer und einem tiefen Schmerz in seinem Herz, als die bittere Erkenntnis über ihn herein brach, das Sirius Black mal wieder von ihm bekam, was er wollte. Das er ihn wieder manipulierte. Wie schon immer, seit sie sich kannten. Sirius verlangte zwar nie wirklich etwas, aber er brachte ihn immer dazu, genau das zu tun, was er wollte. Und das alleine schon, war irgendwie unfair. Aber ein Grund zum weinen? Wohl nur, wenn man bedachte, dass er selbst schon immer gewusst hatte, dass er schwach war. Zu schwach um dem typischen Black´schen Charme wiederstehen zu können.

„Tu das…" Sirius Augen schwebten nun wieder vor seinem Gesicht und Remus blinzelte zwischen ein paar Tränen hindurch. „Was?!" fragte er verwirrt. Blickte in das wunderschöne Gesicht, das ihn liebevoll anblickte. Wie eine Mutter ihr Kind. „Hass mich! Verfluche mich! Vergiss mich… wegen mir töte mich… Remus… Mir ist alles gleich, was du mit mir machst. Nur… Lebe weiter und werde…glücklich…"

Die Aquamarine fixierten ihn.

Strahlten dabei heller als zwei Sterne über ihm am Firmament der dreckigen Zimmerdecke. Remus verstand jedoch in dieser Nacht zum ersten mal nicht, was ihm die Sterne sagen wollten. Was sein Stern ihm sagen wollte. „Sirius…" stammelte der Brünette und schüttelte leicht sein Haupt. „Ich könnte dir nie etwas antun…" Sein Stern lächelte dämonisch. „Sag niemals nie, Moons!" flüsterte er nun wieder undurchsichtig und nur mit einem Hauch von Schmerz in den Augen.

„Sag… niemals nie…" Zärtlich fuhren seine Lippen über seine Wange. Suchten nach den Lippen und fanden sie ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend. Gierig und herrisch nahmen sie ihn in Beschlag. Trieben ihm alle Gedanken an seine merkwürdigen Worte tief in das Gedächtnis, wo er sie vorerst vergaß. „Ich… Sirius…" Remus keuchte. Sein Körper brannte. Verlange nahm dem anderen. Verlange nach mehr und nach ihm. Unruhig begannen seine Finger zu wandern. Strichen das Hemd von seinen Schultern. Entblößten die kräftigen Schultern, die nur ihm gehörten. Die nur ihm gehören sollten, auf ewig. Leicht kratzend, Spuren dieser Nacht auf seinem Rücken hinterlassend, zog er ihn an sich. Genoss seinen männlichen Geruch, der nun nach und nach unter dem Angstschweiß von vorhin wieder hervor drang und ihm die Sinne raubte.

Dieser wunderbare Geruch seines Liebsten, denn er aus sovielen Nächten kannte, die sie schon geteilt hatten. Tausend Berührungen auf einmal schienen seinen Körper heimzusuchen. Sich unter Sirius windend, spürte er, wie er ihm die Hose von den Schenkeln strich. Begleitet von weiteren unzähligen, zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten. Ihm wurde sonderbar schwindelig und irgendeine süßliche Substanz perlte auf seine Lippen als Sirius einen weiteren Kuss mit ihm löste.

Ein feiner Schimmer von blau haftete dabei auf seinen Lippen, das Remus wohl etwas sagen sollte, aber er hatte mit einem mal keine Kraft mehr, sich auch nur ein winziges bisschen logisch nachdenkend zu betätigen. Sich in einem Traum aus Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft verlierend, war diese Nacht, fern der Kämpfe und der Tatsachen für ihn die schönste Nacht seines Lebens. Süß wie Honig schmeckte er seinen Geliebten, der die dunklen Stunden bei ihm blieb und am nächsten Morgen den feinen Geruch von Leder und Zigaretten bei ihm zurück ließ…

Zart Rosa und Orange brach der Morgen durch die staubigen Fensterscheiben, des kleinen Zimmers, als Remus die Augen wieder öffnete und nach der Wärme von Sirius neben sich suchte. Doch sie war fern. Auch wenn er den Auror noch deutlich riechen konnte.

Die silbergrauen Augen huschten neugierig durch seine kleine Behausung, die vom Bett aus bestens zu überschauen war. Am Fenster entdeckte er ihn dann. Sirius stand, was für ihn fast schon ungewöhnlich war, mit einer ernsten und nachdenklichen Miene an dem kleinen Fenster und sah in den Morgen, der sonderbar besonders wirkte.

„Padfoot?" Es war das erste mal seit langem, jedenfalls seit dieser Nacht, dass er den alten Spitznamen verwendete. Sirius schreckte beinahe zusammen. Doch er lächelte. An seiner Zigarette ziehend zwinkerte er Remus freundlich zu, der sich nun ganz aufrichtete, nur um festzustellen, dass er außer seinem Pullover und Sirius Lederjacke, die ihm gewiss drei Nummern zu groß war, kein Wunder bei den breiten Schultern, nichts trug.

Ein wenig irritiert blinzelnd sah er darauf und hob dann wieder den Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinauf, der schleichend, wie ein Tiger näher kam.

„Steht dir!" kommentierte er den Anblick und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch. „Du solltest sie behalten!"

„Ja sicherlich… Seit wann gibst du mir den deine Lederjacke freiwillig!" schnaubte Remus leise und sah ihn schmollend von unten her an. Sirius lachte laut und fröhlich. Fast schon ein wenig zu fröhlich. „Was mir gehört, gehört auch dir, Remus. Das weißt du doch. Ich habe es dir schon so oft gesagt!"

„Aber nicht so gemeint. Wehe ich fasse irgendetwas in deinem Schrank an. Danke, ich weiß noch was du für ein Theater wegen dem einen Pulli gemacht hast, als ich mir den ausgeliehen habe."

Eine wirklich interessante Geschichte, an die Remus aber lieber jetzt nicht zurück dachte. Sich die Jacke ausziehend, griff er dann nach seiner Shorts. Zog sie sich dafür an, nach dem er den Schmerz in seinem Unterleib erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Sirius konnte ihn manchmal an einen wilden Stier erinnern, wenn er des Nachts über ihn kam. Denn anders ließ sich diese Nacht wirklich nicht beschreiben. Er wusste kaum noch etwas von dem Abenteuer, das so fern schien, als wäre es Jahre her und so nahe, als würde es noch passieren. Irgendwann… das war sicher… Würde ihm so eine Nacht noch mal den kompletten Verstand rauben. Da war er sich sehr sicher.

„Du guckst, als würdest du etwas bereuen…" Sirius versenkte die Hände in den Hosentaschen, nach dem er seinen Pferdeschwanz einigermaßen geordnet hatte und sich zu der Küchenzeile bequemte um sich ein Remus eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen.

„Muss ich denn etwas bereuen?" schnappte der Wolf nach einigen Momenten zurück, in denen er Sirius gemustert hatte. Irgendetwas war anders an ihm. Irgendetwas war… erwachsener an ihm.

Das hatte Remus das letzte mal gesehen, als er ihm erklärt hatte, dass er Auror werden wollte. Und danach nur noch einmal bei der Verhaftung seines eigenen Vaters. Doch recht schnell nach solchen Sachen hatten die blauen Perlen wieder voller Schalk und freudiger Erwartung, vollkommen gefangen in dem Genuss des Lebens das er hatte und beherrschte. Doch nun… wich der Ausdruck nicht.

Er blieb beständig an diesem Morgen. Als er ihm die Kaffeetasse reichte und als er sich ihm gegenüber an die Fensterbank lehnte und sich von der aufgehenden Sonne den Rücken bescheinen ließ.

Stille…

Einvernehmlich und gleichzeitig seltsam laut, so dass sie Remus in den Ohren rauschte. Er hielt es jedoch für eine dumme Einbildung und versuchte dieses Gefühl der Ruhelosigkeit und das Bedürfnis mit Sirius Klartext zu sprechen, wegen gestern zu unterdrücken. Nicht ahnend, dass er es wohl mal bereuen würde, es doch nicht getan zu haben.

„When they say no one gets hurt and therefore nobody dies… You know it's hard to believe anything that you hear…" säuselte Sirius leise vor sich hin und fixierte Remus wieder. Musterte ihn neugierig und sich wieder einprägend. Dann, wie aus einem seltsamen Impuls heraus, als der Brünette schon fragen wollte, ob er ein Stück Fleisch in der Theke sei, stellte Sirius die Tasse ab und klatschte knapp in die Hände.

„So… ich muss los, Darling. Ich hab noch Arbeit!" erklang seine Stimme seltsam fröhlich und er zog seine Sonnenbrille aus seiner Lederjacke, die er ihm danach wieder in die Hand drückte. Remus kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film, als er das hörte. Eher wie in einem schlechten Porno.

„Du kommst… du nimmst… und du gehst… Die Version hatten wir auch noch nicht!" bemerkte er sarkastisch und trank schmollend noch einen tiefen Schluck von dem eigentlich vollkommen ungesüßten Kaffee. Sirius hielt in seiner Bewegung Richtung Tür inne. Drehte sich langsam auf dem Absatz herum, was fast schon wieder bedrohlich wirkte, wie er gestern Abend gewirkt hatte.

„Nun… das war Sinn der Sache…" erklärte der Langhaarige dann sehr knapp. „Alles dafür, dass du mich endlich so hassen kannst, wie es gesund für dich wäre! Wie es gesund für dich ist…" Auf einmal kam Remus die Sonnenbrille die er trug wie eine Verkleidung vor.

Genau wie seine so seltsamen Worte.

In einer schnellen Bewegung war er von dem Bett aufgesprungen, vergoss den Kaffee auf dem Teppich als er dabei die Tasse fallen ließ und zog die Brille von seinen Augen. Erhaschte nur kurz einen Blick auf den tiefen Schmerz der in den Sternen saß, da der Andere seinen Kopf von ihm fort drehte. Aber der Blick hatte ausgereicht um in Remus alle Alarmglocken schrillen zu lassen.

„Was… Was ist passiert?!" fragte er atemlos in den Raum. „Sirius!"

Seine Stimme war fast schon schrill. Fest griff er nach dem Kragen von seinem Hemd. Sein Verstand war zurück gekehrt, da wo er auch hingehörte. Das ganze hier… war ein reines Theaterspiel. Eine reine Tragödie von etwas, was Sirius ihm verschweigen wollte.

„Nichts… nichts ist passiert, Moons!"

Mit sanfter Gewalt griff Sirius nach den Händen des Kleineren. Löste sie von seiner Kleidung, bevor er ihn auf das Bett zurück drückte. „Schlaf noch etwas… Schlaf wird dir gut tun!" beschwor er ihn dabei und Remus spürte einen sonderbaren Nebel über seinen Geist sinken. Ein Nebel, der gewiss nicht normalen Ursprungs war.

„Arschloch…" nuschelte der Brünette leise. Sirius war schon immer ein hervorragender Tränkebrauer gewesen. Sicherlich doch… ein Topauror des Aurorenbüros. Moodys ganzer Stolz. Wie hatte er sich nur so von ihm überrumpeln lassen können?

„Ganz genau… das bin ich… Aber nur so bist du in Sicherheit, Moons. Ich will nicht das dir irgendetwas passiert…" hauchte der Schwarzhaarige liebevoll und drückte ihn in die Kissen. Deckte ihn dann sachte mit seiner Lederjacke zu. „Was sollte mir denn… passieren? Sirius… was hast du vor?!"

„Ich mache alles wieder gut, was ich dir angetan habe! Verzeih mir schon jetzt, für das was ich sagte. Und sollte ich nicht da sein, wenn du aufwachst, dann hasse mich dafür, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe… Aber bleib von mir fern…"

Seine Worte waren kräftig und nachdrücklich. Sie drangen selbst durch den Schleier des Schlummertranks, der von ihm immer mehr Besitz ergriff. Nicht mal seine Wolfsnatur konnte ihn davor bewahren.

„Nicht… fair…"

„Ich weiß… Aber ich gehe jetzt eine Ratte jagen… Und das kann ich nur alleine tun!" lächelte der Größere und er beugte sich hinab, ihm einen letzten Kuss gebend, zusammen mit einen letzten Versprechen, dass er ihn gewiss nie vergessen würde, bevor Remus dem sich nahm ihm sehenden Schlaf nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

**˙·٠•● Flashback Ende●•٠·˙**

Nun… Kein Abschied… Nur eine Entschuldigung.

Bis heute wusste Remus nicht genau wofür. Wohl wahrscheinlich für die Anschuldigung, er sei der Verräter. Was ein wenig unsinnig war, da es ja Sirius selbst gewesen was. Doch so wirklich glaubte er das bis heute auch nicht. Als er am Abend aufgeweckt worden war, von Moody, der seine kleine Wohnung gestürmt hatte, hatte er die Lederjacke die er noch heute Trug auf sich drauf gefunden. Noch am selben Abend war er mit Moody und Kingsley zum Ministerium geeilt um dort eine Chance zu bekommen mit Sirius zu reden.

Moody hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens er zu ihm vor dürfte, da sie mit einander Liiert waren, aber… komischerweise hatte Sirius Black jegliche Verbindung, außer einer freundschaftlichen, zu ihm gelöscht und dementiert. Remus war sich noch nie so hilflos wie an diesem Abend vorgekommen. Nicht nur das Peter, Lily und James tot waren, Sirius war auch noch daran schuld und… er behauptete auch noch, dass es nie so etwas wie eine Verlobung mit einem Remus John Lupin gegeben hatte.

Noch gut erinnerte sich Remus daran, wie er erschrocken nach dem Ring an seinen Finger getastet hatte. Nur um festzustellen das er fehlte. Das Symbol ihrer Liebe war fort und mit ihm… auch die Liebe? Kaum zu glauben, selbst für einen Black, dass es so einfach sein sollte, das auszulöschen! Erst Wochen später, nach dem Sirius ohne wirklichen Prozess und ohne wirklich eine Aussage gemacht zu haben nach Askaban gewandert war, hatte Remus den Gegenbeweis für seine anfängliche Befürchtung gefunden.

Und gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor er ihn wirklich angefangen hatte zu hassen. Sirius war nie gut darin gewesen, Konsequent mit Gefühlen zu sein. Tief in das Taschenfutter der Lederjacke versunken, die er seit dem ständig trug, hatte er gelegen. Der silberne Ring, der ihm viel zu groß war und eigentlich an Sirius Hand gehörte. Seine Art zu sagen: Nimm mich bitte mal wieder nicht ernst…

Und irgendwie… nahm er das auch nicht… Seine Hand huschte wieder zu dem Ring unter dem Pulli. Spielte ein wenig damit herum, während er das Foto ansah. Das Foto des wohl merkwürdigsten und undurchschaubarsten Mann der Welt. Wie auch immer es wohl nun sein sollte, er würde ihn lieben. Egal ob er ein Verbrecher war oder nicht.

//Gott bin ich erbärmlich…// dachte der Wolf sich und trank einen Schluck seines fast erkalteten Kaffees. Doch war es wirklich erbärmlich an etwas festzuhalten, was von der anderen Seite auch nie wirklich beendet worden war? Zumindest… war es doch eine schöne Zeit gewesen und irgendwie… Hatte Sirius nie behauptet ihn benutzt zu haben. Vielleicht… hatte er ihn geliebt. Und doch all das getan… und wenn seine Liebe echt gewesen war, so hatte er doch zumindest doch so etwas wie ein Herz… Denn er wusste genau das Sirius ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, in dem er ihm ein Alibi verschafft hatte, in dieser Nacht. Ein fragwürdiges zwar, als der Bettgespiele des Verräters, aber er hatte ein Alibi und konnte zu dem die Wahrheit sprechen, da er wirklich über nichts Bescheid wusste, was in dieser Nacht eigentlich noch geschehen war. Noch immer fragte Remus sich zwar, wie Sirius es geschafft hatte, zeitgleich an zwei Orten zu sein, doch er ahnte es bereits.

Zeitumkehrer waren ein seltenes Gut… Aber auch nicht gefeit vor Diebstahl. Doch warum sollte er sich diese Mühe gemacht haben, einen zu benutzen? Wieder ein Puzzle der Geschichte, dass ihm spanisch vor kam.

//Deine Gedanken werden nicht besser!// mahnte sein Gewissen und Remus seufzte tief. Blickte noch einmal auf die Zeit vor sich, bevor er sie zusammen faltete und zurück auf den Nachbar Tisch legte. Das Bedürfnis eine Zeitung die nächsten Tage zu lesen war ihm gerade vergangen. Er schnitt zu tief in alte Wunden, die eigentlich schon längst aufgehört hatten zu bluten.

Nur hin und wieder stach es ein wenig. Und dabei sollte es bleiben, wenn es nach ihm ging. Doch hatte er nicht selbst schuld? Was erwartete er, wenn er an diesem Morgen in dem Lokal saß, wo er mit seinen Freunden früher so oft zusammen gelacht und getrunken hatte. Wenn er die Lederjacke seines Ex-Freundes, die ihm noch immer fast in die Kniekehlen reichte, zusammen mit dem Ring trug und den gleichen Kaffee wie früher trank.

Die Vergangenheit holte nun einmal jeden ein und damit auch ihn. So sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass es das Gegenteil wäre.

„Guten Morgen Remus…"

Erschrocken zuckte der Wolf zusammen. Blickte auf und erkannte vor sich die große, hochgewachsene Gestalt von Professor Dumbledore, der ihn über seine Halbmondbrille und die Hakennase hinweg leicht belustigt und väterlich prüfend anblickte.

Und auf einmal glaubte er wieder 12 zu sein. Den Mann noch einmal kennenzulernen, der es ihm überhaupt ermöglicht hatte Hogwarts zu besuchen und dort die wunderbarsten Menschen kennenzulernen, die er je gekannt hatte.

„Guten Morgen Professor… Ähm… setzten Sie sich doch…" beeilte er sich nach einen Moment des Starrens zu sagen und wäre fast aufgesprungen, doch Dumbledore lächelte nur. Nickte und schüttelte den Kopf zum Dank und der Geste nicht extra aufzustehen.

„Ich denke wir sind nicht mehr auf der Stufe wo Sie aufstehen müssen, wenn ein Lehrer den Raum betritt, Remus!" lächelte der Bärtige belustigt und Remus kam nicht umhin etwas rot zu werden. „Ich… verzeihen Sie, Sir… Ich hing nur gerade ein wenig in der Nostalgie fest."

Versuchte er sich zu erklären und schlenkerte ein wenig mit der Hand. Wohl auch eindeutig in die Richtung der Zeitung, denn Dumbledores Blick glitt kurz darüber. Sachte, kaum merklich nickte er und strich sich über den Bart. „Ja, du hast es also schon vernommen. Nun was soll man machen. Die Presse ist doch immer eine Spur schneller als die Zunge!"

Er zwinkerte vertraulich, griff nach der Zeitung und schlug sie auf. Mit ernster Miene musterte er das Titelblatt und sah dann wieder zu dem Brünetten zurück, während Tom eine Tasse feinsten Tee brachte und sich fast überschlug vor Freude, dass jemand so besonderes in seinem Lokal war. Remus dabei kritisch musternd, als ob er vermuten würde, dass er Dumbledore irgendetwas unnützes andrehen wollte, oder ihn gar belästigen würde, huschte er dann doch von dannen, als der Weißhaarige ihn wieder ansprach. „Ein sehr unvorteilhaftes Foto… Wirklich…" schmunzelte er. „Man hätte wirklich eines aus seiner früheren Zeit nehmen können. Aber das wäre wohl weniger Effektheischend!" Dumbledore nickte scheinbar gedankenverloren und faltete die Zeitung wieder ordentlich. Ob er wirklich eine Antwort von Remus erwartete, ließ sich dabei nur erahnen.

Schluckend versteckte dieser gerade den Ring unter seinem Pullover. Wohl nicht schnell genug, denn auch diesen nahm Dumbledore wahr. „Ein schönes Stück. Koboldarbeit?"

„Nein… einfaches Silber… aus Frankreich…" nuschelte Remus leise und schluckte neuerlich. „Nun… Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?!"

Auf einmal schossen ihm tausend Gedanken und Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf, warum Dumbledore ihn womöglich sprechen wollte. Am Ende noch wirklich wegen Sirius und seiner Flucht. Vielleicht weil er dachte, er, Remus, hätte etwas damit zu tun? Wobei… dann wären wohl Auroren gekommen um ihn abzuholen. Dumbledore überging seinen raschen, unhöflichen Themawechsel mit einem weiteren amüsierten Schmunzeln, bevor er seine Hände in seinem Schoß faltete. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du dein Unstetes Leben wohl für eine Weile aufgeben möchtest und als mein neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst?" Er schien äußerst gut gelaunt und war nicht eine Spur überrascht, dass er Remus ein gutes Stück damit aus der Bahn warf, denn er verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee. Hustend versuchte er sich wieder einzukriegen und gleichzeitig seinem Ehemaligen Schulleiter zu antworten.

„Ich? Sir… ich denke… nicht das… ich dazu… geeignet… wäre…" röchelte er und erst nach einem kräftigen Schlag von dem Mann am Nachbarstisch, fand er seine Lunge wieder und noch dazu die Herrschaft über seine Stimmbänder. „Ich bin… nun wirklich nicht der richtige für so etwas…" Erklärte er sich vorsorglich noch einmal, falls Dumbledore ihn nicht verstanden hatte. „Wirklich Sir. So sehr ich mich auch geschmeichelt fühle!"

Der Ältere lächelte unverändert. „Wenn du dir Sorgen wegen dem Kollegium machst, Minerva und Poppy wären froh dich mal wiederzusehen und nach dem wir einige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen haben, sind auch die anderen Lehrer einverstanden. Nun… fast alle…"

Remus konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wen er mit „Fast alle" meinte.

Das Severus in Hogwarts unterrichtete, war selbst ihm nicht entgangen. Und das er dagegen war, ihn in dem Kollegium willkommen zu heißen, dass konnte er sich auch recht gut vorstellen. „Ich denke nicht, dass das gut wäre… Ich bin nicht gerade ungefährlich…" versuchte er einen neuerlichen Einwand. Doch wie damals, als Albus Dumbledore vor der Tür seines Elternhauses gestanden hatte, um ihn persönlich nach Hogwarts einzuladen, hatte der ältere Zauberer einige verflucht gute Argumente im Peto warum doch!

„Ich sehe keinerlei Problem darin, warum du es nicht tun solltest, Remus. Du bist ein guter Lehrer. Das hat man schon damals gesehen, wenn du James und Peter geholfen hast. Und du wolltest doch einmal Lehrer werden?! Was damals geklappt hat, wird dieses mal auch gehen. Vor allem, da Severus sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, dir diesen neuen, speziellen Trank zu brauen. Du weißt sicher wovon ich rede?" Was für eine Frage, an jemanden, der seit fast 2 Jahren versuchte selbst zu lernen wie man den Wolfsbanntrank herstellte. Doch bis jetzt war es ihm noch nicht mal im Ansatz gelungen. Das es Snape gelang, der schon immer ein gesegnetes Talent für Tränke gehabt hatte, war Remus nicht wirklich Suspekt. Doch die Vorstellung, dass Severus Snape ihm den Trank zu bereitete, von dem abhing, ob er weiterhin auf freiem Fuß bewegen durfte, jagte selbst ihm, der nun wirklich wenig Vorurteilsbeladen durch die Welt wanderte, einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nun… Ich weiß nicht ob ich mit Severus…."

„Remus, bitte… Ich denke doch, dass ihr mittlerweile erwachsen genug geworden seid um eure Dispute bei zu legen, oder? Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen und lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Jedenfalls nicht auf legalem Wege." Er zwinkerte wieder ein wenig verschmitzt. „Ich habe bereits erklärt, dass Severus seine Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen hat und er wird den Trank brauen. Das ist bereits abgemacht!" Die Worte klangen nett, doch sie waren mit Strenge versehen, die sein gut geschultes Gehör, sofort erkannte. Es war keine Bitte an Snape gewesen. Es war ein Befehl gewesen und Snape würde sich hüten gegen die Anweisungen des Mannes zu verstoßen, der ihn vor Askaban bewahrt hatte. Warum wusste zwar nur der Teufel. Aber Dumbledore hatte wohl seine Gründe gehabt und hatte sie noch!

Ein Grund warum Remus sich geschlagen gab und nickte. „Ich würde mich freuen in Hogwarts zu unterrichten!" meinte er ehrlich. Denn bei dem Gedanken, der ihn bereits umschmeichelte, an die Schule zurück zukehren, die einst sein Zuhause gewesen war und wo nun der Junge war, das Kind zwei seiner Freunde, das letzte was sie ihm hinterlassen hatten, wurde ihm warm ums Herz.

„Das freut mich!" nickte auch Dumbledore und trank von seinem Tee. Eine Galleone auf den Tisch legend, erhob er sich und hielt dem Wolf die Hand hin. „Wir sehen uns dann am ersten September in Hogwarts, Professor Lupin?!" Ein wenig geschmeichelt durch die angenehm formelle Anrede seinerseits, lächelte Remus zaghaft und griff nach der Hand um sie zu schütteln. „Sicher Sir."

Seinen Kaffee bezahlend, beeilte er sich dann Dumbledore noch nach draußen zu begleiten. „Sir… geht es ihm gut? Harry… meine ich?!" fragte er neugierig, ihm die Tür aufhaltend. Dumbledore strich sich wieder über den Bart und lächelte. „Gut genug, möchte ich sagen, dass er bereits dabei ist, genau wie jene legendäre Marauders, die mir einst das Leben ein wenig schwer aber auch unterhaltsamer machten an der Schule, in die Schulgeschichte einzugehen."

Wieder etwas verlegen, wich Remus allerdings dieses mal dem Blick nickt aus. „Maurauders, Sir?!" fragte er unschuldig. „Den Namen hör ich seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal!"

Dumbledores blaue Augen blitzten amüsiert. „Dachte ich mir. Zu schade, dass ich sie nicht alle vier mal gemeinsam erwischt habe. Dann hätten sie mir mal verraten können, woher sie diese äußerst schmackhafte Zitronenbrause hatten, mit der sie einmal das Wasser der Schule verzaubert hatten."

„Nun… ich glaube… aus einem kleinen Laden, direkt neben der Winkelgasse, Sir. Da gibt es viele interessante Brauseprodukte der Muggel. Ich kam letztens dort vorbei."

Remus grinste tief und ein wenig befreit, als er an den Streich damals zurück dachte. Das war wirklich ein Geniestreich gewesen.

„So… Interessant. Hättest du noch genug Zeit ihn mir vielleicht zu zeigen?!" plauderte sein Vorgesetzter munter weiter und Remus nickte lächelnd. „Gerne Sir…" Und mit einem etwas bedrückten, aber auch einen guten Teil erleichterten Gefühl, folgte Remus John Lupin Dumbledore in den Beginn eines aufregenden Schuljahres, in dem wohl einiges ganz anders kam, als er sich das vorgestellt hat.

**Ende…?!**

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Ich freu mich über Kommis und Kritik!

Lg Nikky Knight

P.S. Ich brauch einen Beta... Wer möchte, möge sich melden!


End file.
